


The Scofield Project: Part six

by orphan_account



Series: The Scofield Project [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashwave, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, coldwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Len await Barry's next letter, a new revelation throws them off guard and sends them on a quest to find Barry's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scofield Project: Part six

**Author's Note:**

> A quick update for the Scofield project, it’s fairly short for an all text update but I wanted to get this up before work, so I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

December 17 2005, Iron Heights prison

Waiting for the mail to arrive on Saturdays was the worst part of being incarcerated. He could handle the other inmates or Mick and his annoying antics. But waiting for news on one Barry Allen, that had become an increasingly difficult part of his life. He couldn’t really say why or what it was that drew him to this particular teenager, but there was something about Barry Allen..

“Rory, Snart.” One of the guards stopped in front of their cell, a letter extended through the bars. 

Len was up in a flash, snatching the letter out of the guards hand before Mick even had a chance to sit up on his bunk. He didn’t need to read the back of the envelope to know who it was from. The tapping of a shoe against concrete drew his attention from the letter and back towards the guard. “Anything I can assist you with, Thumper?” He drawled.

“Why are you so cheerful, Snart? Who’s that letter from?” The guard sneered at him, the keys jingling on the ring on his belt. It could be so easy, to steal them and break out. Mick would be up for it, of that he had no doubt. But if he broke out now, would he ever be in contact with Barry again? He and Mick only had one more year on their sentence. Eight months if one wanted to get technical. Better to wait it out and be free men instead of wanted fugitives.

“None of your business..” Mick had gotten out of his cot, taking a stance next to him. At least the moronic guard was smart enough to take a couple of steps back from the bars. Mick would’ve punched the living shit out of that incapable little piece of crap.

“Now you two better listen-”

The wind was knocked out of the guard as he was send sprawling to the ground. The guard recovered quickly and scrambled to his feet to see what had knocked him over.

A man around the age of forty stood in the hallway, he had blond curly hair, blue eyes, a general air of calm about him and he was wearing an inmate’s uniform. With a mop in his right hand.

“Allen,” The guard snapped, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m sorry, sir,” The man replied, “I didn’t see you there.”

“Like hell you didn’t, Allen.. I’ll have you-” Len was nearly impressed with the amount of spit that was coming out of the guard’s mouth with every word. It was disgustingly fascinating to watch. What was even more impressive, was Mr. Allen’s ability to stay calm while faced with such a waterfall.

“With all do respect, sir. But the warden is looking for you.” Allen never moved a muscle, simply remaining in the same place without giving the guard any leverage over him. 

“This isn’t over..” The guard growled, stalking off down the hallway with the last remainders of his dignity intact.

Mick carefully took the letter out of his hand and opened it, but Leonard was more preoccupied with Allen staring at them. “Thanks…” He supposed that was in order, the older man had just stood up for them, not that they had needed it.

“You’re welcome. He’s a jackass, anyway. Let me know if you boys need anything.”

Allen took off in the opposite direction, mopping the floors as he went while he dragged the mopping cart behind him. Len didn’t know what to make of him, he certainly didn’t trust this man, but he seemed almost decent. And that wasn’t something one often saw in Iron Heights.

 

He was pulled from his train of thought by Mick’s booming laugh and focused on his partner once more. “What is it? What did he write?”

“Ya never gonna believe this one…”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the letter from Mick after his partner muttered a soft “Damn..”.

His eyes skimmed the pages, one eyebrow rising as he read about Barry’s antics. A chuckle escaped him despite the seriousness of the situation, but the mental image was nearly too good to be true. If there was one person on this planet Barry shouldn’t be taking advice from, it was Mick Rory, but he was kind of glad the kid had. It certainly was quite entertaining to read.

Though the rest of Barry’s letter was far from pleasant, it worried him that such a young soul could feel that alone and misunderstood. On the other hand, most teenagers went through such a phase. At times it was hard to grasp that Barry was just that, a teenager. Though that did little to stop the stirring feelings inside of him. Barry was different, he was special. And Len knew that Mick saw it too. He could see it in the big guys eyes as Mick watched him read. And if nobody else would believe Barry, then it was up to them to believe. Regardless if they really did or not.

“You better write a reply, this time.” Mick’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, as if he was unsure of what to say and how to act. He couldn’t blame Mick for that, the big guy was a criminal, an arsonist. Not a psychiatrist.

Len focused back on the letter, his head cocked slightly to the side as he read about Barry’s father.

Wait a second…

Len looked up at Mick in surprise, could it really be… Coincidences like this couldn’t be real. “Allen…”

“What?” Mick frowned.

“Allen, Barry’s father is in prison Mick. Barry Allen’s father.”

“You think the janitor is Barry’s father?” Mick didn’t look convinced, but he wasn’t protesting either, probably to humor him for the time being.

“I’m not sure, but that’s what we’re gonna find out.” They couldn’t do much for Barry while in prison. But what they could do was keep an eye out for his father. And that was exactly what they were gonna do.

All that he needed to do was find out the identity of the janitor. And really, how hard could that be for Leonard Snart, himself?


End file.
